


Deadly Poison

by KathyG



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, California, Danger, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, One Shot, Poisoning, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe accidentally swallows poison meant for Don Alejandro.  Can Zorro discover the poison's identity before it's too late to find an antidote?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Poison

Don Alejandro de la Vega strode toward the breeding barn to check on the calves and foals. Consisting of big chunks of rock plastered together, the barn walls loomed high above him as he approached it. The mid-morning sun shone on his back. When he crossed the threshold, he heard a grunt in the back. 

Curious, the aged _don_ marched past the stalls and the piles of hay toward the back of the barn. To his horror, he found his newest _vaquero_ , Benito, squatting before a collection of china he had evidently piled on the ground. Don Alejandro recognized the china collection immediately; it had arrived from Spain only two days before. Don Alejandro had sent Benito to town to pick it up. 

Rage welled up in Don Alejandro. Furious that one of his _vaqueros_ would try to steal from him, he roared, "You _swine_! You _thief_! How _dare_ you?!" 

The man froze for an instant, gaping at him. He leaped to his feet, yanked a knife out of a scabbard, and rushed toward his _patrón_. Don Alejandro grabbed his wrists, and the two engaged in a deadly game of arm-wrestling, Benito trying to stab Don Alejandro, and the elderly _caballero_ trying to hold the knife back from him. 

" _Señor,_ I believe in a man _working_ for what he wants!" Don Alejandro shouted. "I won't tolerate _anyone_ stealing from me!" He shoved the _vaquero's_ arms against the back wall. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. 

Benito did not answer. He narrowed his eyebrows into slits and tried harder to stab Don Alejandro. Don Alejandro clutched the man's wrist so hard he gasped in pain. The knife fell out of his hand. 

Don Alejandro pummeled the man. " _Señor,_ you're fired! Pack your things and leave, now!" He shoved the man against the wall. 

The man leaned against the wall, gasping. He slowly trudged past the fuming _caballero_. Suddenly, he grabbed his knife and lunged at Don Alejandro again. Before he could stab the gentleman, though, the hiss of a whip startled both men, and the knife was jerked from Benito's hand. 

" _Señor,_ you heard Don Alejandro!" Zorro appeared before both men and held his Toledo-steel saber on the ex- _vaquero_. "As of now, you're fired _and_ under arrest!" Zorro carved a Z on Benito's gray, faded cotton vest. He tied the man's hands behind his back and marched him toward the entrance. 

"Thank you, Señor Zorro," Don Alejandro said gratefully. He reached into his vest pocket for a handkerchief and wiped his face. Zorro nodded toward him as he shoved Benito outside. 

As the aged _don_ bent over to pick up the china collection, an angry pair of eyes glared at him through a crevice in the rock wall. "You're goin' to pay for this, Don Alejandro," the onlooker whispered. "You're goin' to pay with your life for this outrage!" 

**ZZZZZ**

"Father!" The front door slammed shut; Don Diego entered the library and found his father and Felipe reclining on the silk-brocade couch under the window. "What happened, Father? I just saw Zorro delivering Benito to the _cuartel_!" 

Don Alejandro and Felipe rose to their feet. Don Alejandro pressed his lips into a tight line. "Well, son, it seems that our newest _vaquero_ is a common thief and a would-be murderer. He tried to steal our brand-new china collection, and when I confronted him an hour ago, he pulled a knife on me. Fortunately, Zorro appeared before he could stab me." 

Don Diego nodded. As Don Alejandro clasped his hands behind his back and gazed out the window, Don Diego winked at Felipe, who grinned. Unknown to Don Alejandro, Don Diego was Zorro, the masked avenger and friend to the people. Felipe, the mute de la Vega servant boy who used to be deaf, helped Zorro fight for justice. To enable him to spy for Zorro without arousing suspicion, Felipe pretended he was still deaf. He had worked for the de la Vegas since he was seven years old. 

The butler entered the library. "This note just arrived for you, _señor_. It was delivered at the kitchen entrance." He handed the folded piece of paper to Don Alejandro and left. 

The elderly _caballero_ unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the note. "It's from my friend, Don Esteban. He wants to meet me in the tavern to discuss some business." He turned to Felipe. "Why don't you come with me? While I talk over business with Don Esteban, you can pick up some vegetables for me. Go bring the carriage." Felipe nodded and left the library. His woven leather sandals clicked on the gleaming marble floor. 

"How _is_ Don Esteban?" Don Diego leaned against the black bookshelves and inserted his left thumb into one of his vest pockets. 

Don Alejandro shook his head. "For a man who nearly lost his home less than a week ago, he's just fine. It's nothing short of a miracle his _hacienda_ didn't burn down. He'll have to stay at the tavern until it's refurbished." 

Don Diego nodded. "I'm just thankful that no one was hurt in the fire." Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "Any ideas as to how the fire got started?" 

"Yes." Don Alejandro pursed his lips. "Arson, or so they tell me. Someone who evidently has a grudge against him tried to burn his home to the ground by lining the drawing room with hay and lighting it with a torch. Fortunately, adobe brick and stucco don't catch fire easily, or it would have burned right to the foundation." He glanced at his gold timepiece. "Well, I'd better go outside and wait for the carriage. You wish to come along, son?" 

"Not now, but I may come later." Don Alejandro nodded and went outside. 

Minutes later, Don Alejandro and Felipe pulled up in front of the tavern. The breeze had ceased earlier, so Felipe's face felt damp with sweat. 

"It's so hot out here." Don Alejandro wiped his perspiring forehead with his linen handkerchief. "When we go inside, Felipe, I'll order us some lemonade." Felipe nodded. He was hot and thirsty, too. He could hardly wait to get something cold to drink. 

They entered the tavern, and Don Alejandro glanced around the crowded dining room. Don Esteban was nowhere to be found. "Felipe, stay down here, all right? I'm going upstairs to check on Don Esteban and see if he's in his room. I'll be down in a minute. Wait here for me." 

Felipe nodded and signed a question. Don Alejandro chuckled. "Yes, you may order a drink while you wait. When Don Esteban comes, I'll give you the money to purchase our vegetables." 

Felipe grinned. His mouth was becoming drier by the minute. It would be a relief to slake his thirst. 

Don Alejandro strode upstairs to the ledge that comprised the second floor. Felipe strode toward a table in the back and sat down on a hard, unyielding pine bench. As the servant boy waited for Don Alejandro, Alicia, one of the tavern maids, set a tray on the table. On the tray rested a glass pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. "Don Esteban says to tell Don Alejandro that he'll be here shortly, and to enjoy the lemonade--it's on him." Felipe smiled his thanks. 

Alicia went to the kitchen. Felipe grasped the pitcher and poured himself a glass of lemonade. As he swallowed the cool juice, he noticed a strange taste. He knitted his brows. The lemonade was usually sweetish-sour. He took another swallow, and then another. 

Five minutes later, Don Alejandro joined the boy. "Don Esteban's not in his room. We'll just have to wait for him. Oh, lemonade!" Felipe nodded. "Did you order this?" Felipe shook his head and told Don Alejandro, via gestures, that Don Esteban had ordered it for them. "He must be out in the _plaza_ , then, or in one of the buildings. He'll be with us as soon as he can." 

Don Alejandro poured himself a glass, and Felipe took yet another swallow of his own. As Don Alejandro lifted his glass to his lips, Alicia tapped his shoulder. 

"What is it, Alicia?" Don Alejandro set the glass down. 

Alicia handed the elderly _caballero_ a folded piece of paper. "A note for you, _señor_. A little boy handed it to me outside the kitchen. He said a strange man gave it to him." 

Don Alejandro thanked her and unfolded the note. As he silently read it, his face turned white, and he froze. 

Felipe gaped at him. Something was wrong! But what? The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his _patrón_. 

Don Alejandro laid the note down with a shaking hand. He gripped the edge of the table so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He stared down at his glass for a moment, then at the pitcher. 

"Felipe--" Don Alejandro's voice shook; he paused to steady it. "Felipe, how much of that lemonade did you drink?" 

Felipe swallowed hard. Uneasiness made his stomach slightly queasy. With a nod, he swallowed four times to demonstrate, and pointed at his glass. 

Don Alejandro nodded. "Felipe, don't drink any more, all right? I don't want to frighten you, _amigo,_ but the lemonade's been poisoned." 

Felipe froze. Now, it was his turn to tremble. He couldn't believe it. The lemonade _poisoned_?! Was he going to die?! His palms grew sweaty. 

"I've got to get you to Dr. Hernandez immediately." Don Alejandro rose to his feet. "Don't you worry; everything's going to be all right." 

Victoria and Don Diego joined them. "Don Alejandro!" Victoria stared at him, looking worried. "What's wrong?" 

Don Alejandro handed her the note. As she and Don Diego read it, she gulped and Don Diego caught his breath. Don Alejandro pointed a shaking finger at Felipe. Don Diego and Victoria stared at the frightened boy, their brows furrowed in worry. 

"I've got an enemy, Diego." Don Alejandro took a deep breath. "He lured me to the tavern with the intent to kill me. Don Esteban never did ask me to see him; whoever sneaked into the kitchen to lace the lemonade sent me a letter forged in his handwriting. This same person wrote that note you've got in your hand." His voice sounded husky. 

"Father, did _you_ drink any of the lemonade?" Don Diego's voice sounded hoarse. 

Don Alejandro shook his head. "The note arrived just as I was about to, though. Only Felipe has drunk any." 

Don Diego handed his father the note and squeezed Felipe's shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right," he said in a soft, soothing voice, as he hugged the boy gently. 

Felipe expressed his wish to read the note for himself. Don Diego shook his head. "There's no time for that, Felipe; we must get you to the doctor's, immediately." He glanced hastily at his shiny gold timepiece. 

Don Alejandro snatched the glass Felipe had drunk out of, and strode out the door. Don Diego, Felipe, and Victoria followed him. A few minutes later, Don Diego held the slumped boy tightly in his arms as Don Alejandro drove the carriage. As the elegant green carriage jolted, Felipe leaned against the velvet-cushioned back seat and nestled in Don Diego's arms. A wave of dizziness swept over him, so he closed his eyes. 

At the doctor's office, Don Alejandro showed Dr. Hernandez the note. "Give me the lemonade your boy drank, Alejandro," Dr. Hernandez ordered. Don Alejandro obeyed. "Don Alejandro, come with me. I may need your help. You, too, Victoria." Don Diego wiped his forehead with his linen handkerchief as the others rushed into the next room. 

While Don Diego and Felipe waited in the examination room, they barely heard the others speaking. "There's no time to waste, Alejandro," Dr. Hernandez said. "Your boy will be dead in 24 hours if we can't find the antidote." 

Felipe gaped at Don Diego. 24 hours?! Without saying a word, Don Diego clasped the boy to his chest and held him tightly. Felipe's heart pounded, and he shook uncontrollably. Another dizzy wave overwhelmed him, and the room spun. Felipe squeezed his eyes shut. 

"It's all right, Felipe." Don Diego kissed him on top of the head as the boy stifled a sob. "I'm not going to let you die--you're going to be just fine. There, there. Everything's going to be all right, my friend. Just stay calm." 

He rocked Felipe gently in his arms, swaying back and forth. Felipe buried his face in his _patrón's_ chest and silently prayed for his life. 

"Everything's going to be all right, _amigo_. You're going to live to help Zorro and be a blessing to the people who love you. That's right, you're going to live to grow up. You're going to become a man, get married, and have a family, one day. If Dr. Hernandez can't help you, Zorro will. You have his promise, Felipe." He kissed Felipe's head, again. "There, there, shh, it's all right. I'm right here with you, Felipe." 

The _caballero's_ voice soothed Felipe's taut nerves. Over and over, Don Diego spoke gently and soothingly as he rocked the boy and patted his back. Felipe took deep breaths, repeatedly. Gradually, peace flowed over him. Don Diego's words comforted him. 

"That's a boy." Don Diego spoke barely above a whisper. "You're going to be just fine, _amigo_. I'm right here with you, and I'm going to help you. Don't you worry about a thing." 

The door creaked open. Don Diego let go of Felipe, and the two turned around. Dr. Hernandez looked sober; Don Alejandro's face was a mask of worry. Victoria was fighting tears. 

"I can't identify the poison, Diego." Dr. Hernandez shook his head. "Without knowing what kind of poison it is, I can't prescribe an antidote." 

A heavy stone formed in Felipe's gut. Don Diego hugged the boy to his side and took a deep breath. 

"I'm going to return to the tavern to see if I can pick up some clues." Don Alejandro laid a hand on Felipe's shoulder. "We _will_ find out what kind of poison you drank, Felipe. Don't you worry." Felipe nodded. 

_I'm going to die,_ the frightened boy thought. _Tomorrow morning, I'll be dead._ He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. His palms felt moist, and a twinge of nausea rose in his throat. Don Alejandro wrapped his arms around the boy and gently hugged him for a moment. 

"Father, while you look for clues at the tavern, I'll take Felipe home and put him to bed." Don Diego looked at Felipe. "And then I'll look for Zorro and ask him to help us. I spoke to him after he delivered Benito to the jail; he told me where he would be if I needed him." Don Alejandro nodded agreement. 

When Don Diego and Felipe arrived at the _hacienda_ , minutes later, Don Diego escorted Felipe to his room. By then, Felipe had grown weak, so his _patrón_ had to support him. Don Diego gently pushed the boy down on his bed, removed his woolen sash and his woven-leather sandals, and pulled the soft covers over him. 

"I want you to lie quietly, Felipe, until I come back." Don Diego perched on the side of the bed. "And _don't worry_! I wouldn't let Colonel Palomarez murder me, when he poisoned me three months ago, and I won't let this would-be killer murder you or my father, either. Go to sleep if you can. And pray. Pray that God will save you." Felipe nodded. "It's all right, Felipe," Don Diego said soothingly. "I won't let you die." 

Don Diego kissed the boy's forehead and strode out of the bedroom, practically running. He didn't want to leave Felipe alone--he wanted to stay with him and comfort him--but if he was to have any hope of saving the boy's life, he had to find the killer. He had to act fast; time was of the essence. But how was he going to flush out the killer in time to save Felipe? 

Don Diego remembered the day _he_ , himself, had been poisoned by Colonel Palomarez. The ruthless colonel had come to California twice--first, to capture and hang Zorro; second, to take over California and sell the territory to Great Britain. During his second visit, he had poisoned Zorro with a refined snake venom, and Zorro had tricked him into leading the masked avenger to the antidote. While poisoned, Zorro had had dizzy spells, double vision, and an inflamed wound. 

_What kind of symptoms will Felipe have?_ Don Diego wondered. _He's already weak, and he's had several dizzy spells._

Don Diego suddenly froze as an idea occurred to him. The forged note had been delivered to his father only an hour after Don Alejandro had fired Benito and Zorro had arrested him. 

_It's a long shot, he thought,_ as he raced toward the back door to saddle Esperanza, _but it's the only shot I've got. Please, God, let my hunch be right!_

**ZZZZZ**

"I'm not goin' to help you!" The ex- _vaquero_ glared at Don Diego as he leaned against the bars of his jail cell. "So, someone poisoned him, did he? Good! Don Alejandro deserves to die for firin' me, and so does Zorro!" 

Don Diego sighed, disappointed but not surprised. He had expected the man's bitterness. He was determined to soften Benito's heart if he could. He could only hope that the ex- _vaquero's_ bitterness wasn't so great as to predispose him to sacrifice the life of an innocent young boy. 

_He knows who did it,_ Don Diego thought. _I'm sure he does! But how will I get him to talk?_

He grasped one of the cold iron bars and gazed at the man beseechingly. "Benito, tell me. Does your bitterness toward my father extend to Felipe?" 

Benito frowned. "No! Of course not. Felipe's a fine boy." He froze and gaped at Don Diego. "Don Diego, did--did _Felipe_ drink some of that poison?!" Don Diego nodded. Benito took a deep breath and shook his head. "What about your father?" 

Don Diego shook his head. "The message reached him before he had a chance." 

He reached through the bars to touch Benito's arm. " _Señor,_ an innocent young boy is going to die in less than 24 hours unless you tell me what you know." Don Diego softened his voice. "Felipe's death will not avenge your firing _or_ your arrest. He's a good boy, Benito. He deserves to live." 

Benito nodded wearily. " _Si._ He does." He leaned against the bars again. " _Patrón,_ my brother's a _bandido_ \--his name's Paco. He probably saw what happened this morning, and swore revenge. He said he would see me in the barn to take the china I stole. He must have come to the barn right around the time Don Alejandro did." 

"He was going to sell the pieces?" Benito nodded. 

Don Diego frowned. "Benito, didn't your brother work for Don Esteban until recently?" 

Benito nodded. " _Si._ Don Esteban fired him." He paused. "He set Don Esteban's house on fire. To get even. He wanted to kill the _patrón_." 

Don Diego pursed his lips. "And then, he tried to kill my father, today." Benito nodded and sighed. "Do you have any idea where your brother is, at the moment?" 

Benito shook his head. "I've told you all I know, _señor_." Benito scratched his cheek. "I _do_ know this: if he knows Don Alejandro didn't drink the poison, he will try again. He won't stop until he kills your father." 

Don Diego nodded. "Then, I will set a trap for him. Benito, do you promise not to tell Paco about our little discussion? Felipe's life depends on your silence. You may tell your brother that the attempt on my father's life failed, but please don't tell him anything else." 

Benito nodded. "I will keep silent." 

_"Gracias."_ Don Diego patted Benito's arm and left the _cuartel_. 

As Don Diego galloped Esperanza home, he planned the trap he intended to set. He turned the horse over to a groom and raced inside. 

"Diego!" Don Diego entered the library. Don Alejandro trudged toward him, his face a mask of grief. Sergeant Mendoza followed behind. "I failed to find a single clue." Don Alejandro shook his head and leaned against the black bookcase. "I'm afraid, my son, we'll need a miracle to save Felipe, now." 

Don Diego smiled. "We may have one, Father. If Sergeant Mendoza will agree to help us, I have an idea for trapping the killer, tonight." 

The plump sergeant nodded. " _Si, si,_ Don Diego. I'll help in any way I can." 

"Thank you, sergeant." Don Diego turned to his father. "Father, did you ever see Don Esteban?" 

Don Alejandro nodded. "He returned to the tavern while we were at Dr. Hernandez's. Not only did Esteban _not_ invite me to the tavern, he himself received a forged letter in my name, asking him to meet me at Boulder Creek." 

Don Diego pursed his lips. "To get Don Esteban out of the way so the killer could set up his trap." Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "Well, I know who he is, and I've thought of a way to flush him out." 

As Don Alejandro and Sergeant Mendoza listened attentively, Don Diego described his visit at the _cuartel_ and outlined his plan to trap Paco. Don Alejandro nodded his approbation. "Well done, Diego. It might work. If the killer knows I didn't drink the poisoned lemonade, he may come here to try again. Victoria's with Felipe, right now, son." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's pray that my plan does work, Father." Don Diego took a deep breath. "Felipe's life depends on it." 

He paused. "I'm going out to find Zorro again, so would you and Victoria please stay with Felipe? The plan will work better if you're out of harm's way, anyway, and Felipe needs someone to comfort him--he's so frightened." 

Don Alejandro nodded. "Certainly." He glanced at his timepiece. "You'd better hurry, son. It's late afternoon, now." 

Don Diego sighed. His father was right. Don Diego could only hope and pray that his plan _would_ work. Time was running out for Felipe. 

"I will, Father. First, I want to check on Felipe." 

The de la Vegas went to Felipe's bedroom. Don Alejandro took a seat on the other side of the bed from Victoria. "How are you feeling, _amigo_?" Don Diego asked quietly, as he approached the boy's bedside. Felipe wrinkled his nose. His face looked unnaturally pale, and he held his hand on his stomach. 

"He's sick at his stomach, Don Diego, and he's feeling so weak." Victoria patted the boy's shoulder. "His skin feels cold and clammy. Sometimes, he becomes dizzy and lightheaded." 

Don Diego took the boy's hand. "Don't worry, Felipe. We know, now, who did it, and we're going to smoke him out, tonight." Felipe smiled wanly as Don Diego squeezed his hand and smiled comfortingly. 

Don Diego turned to Victoria. " _Señorita,_ when Paco arrives, it will be better if he doesn't see Sergeant Mendoza's horse in the stable. Would you please take the sergeant's horse to town, and then come back?" 

"I think _I_ should, Diego." Don Alejandro rose to his feet and folded his arms across his chest. 

Don Diego shook his head. "That might rouse the very suspicion we seek to avoid. _I'll_ ride with Victoria, then I'll look for Zorro." 

As Don Diego and Victoria rode to town, Don Diego led Sergeant Mendoza's horse. Outside the _plaza_ gates, the handsome _caballero_ let go of the horse's reins and slapped its rump. The horse trotted toward the _cuartel_. 

"You go on back to the _hacienda_ ," Don Diego said. "I'll meet you there later after I find Zorro." 

Victoria nodded. "Please tell him to hurry!" 

"Don't worry. I will." 

_Victoria is very fond of us,_ Don Diego thought, as Victoria returned to the _hacienda_. _And she's so loving and loyal. I'm grateful to her for trying to help us._

Don Diego rode to Zorro's cave, where he tethered Esperanza to the bushes outside the secret entrance. In his secret laboratory, the _caballero_ made a mannequin. When he had finished, he gazed down at the dummy for a long moment, then made the sign of the cross. Silently, he prayed that his idea for trapping the killer would work. 

That evening, Don Alejandro and Victoria kept a vigil in Felipe's room. Don Alejandro held the boy's hand and spoke to him regularly and soothingly. Victoria sat on the other side of the bed. She gave Felipe periodic glasses of water, to quench his thirst. Earlier, Sergeant Mendoza and Don Diego had laid the mannequin in Don Alejandro's bed, to make it look as if Don Alejandro were sleeping. 

The aged _don_ sighed. "My son is very loyal to his family," he told Victoria. "And he is just like a father to Felipe." 

Victoria nodded agreement. "He certainly is." She reached over and smoothed Felipe's brown hair. "It would devastate Don Diego to have anything happen to this boy. But we're not going to let that happen, are we, Felipe?" She smiled tenderly at the boy. Don Alejandro squeezed his hand. 

The elderly _caballero_ sighed. _I just hope his plan works,_ he thought. _It's been hours since Felipe was poisoned. He doesn't have much time left._ He squeezed Felipe's hand again, and smiled at the boy comfortingly. 

Meanwhile, Sergeant Mendoza stood in the corner of Don Alejandro's bedroom, waiting for Don Diego to join him. 

Suddenly, Zorro climbed through the window. Before Mendoza could cry out or draw his rapier, Zorro unsheathed his saber and held its tip on the sergeant's chest. 

"Not a sound, sergeant, or you die!" he warned. "I am here to take Don Diego's place at your side. If you want to save Felipe, you will forego any efforts to capture or kill me." 

Reluctantly, Mendoza sighed. "Where is Don Diego?" he whispered. 

"He's in hiding." Zorro looked for a place to hide. "I told him to hide and let me act for him." He gazed at a table resting against the right wall. A glistening, snow-white linen cloth covered it. "We'll hide beneath that table, sergeant." He led the way toward the table and crawled underneath. 

For the next three hours, the two men crouched beneath the table. Zorro prayed that his idea would work. Earlier, as Don Diego, he had given the servants orders to leave the bedrooms dark, to give the illusion that everyone had gone to bed. Now, he hoped and prayed that the killer would step into the trap. As he waited, his legs grew numb, and he felt a crick in his neck. Underneath the mask, his face grew sweaty. 

Suddenly, Zorro heard boots thump on the carpeted floor. He tensed every muscle and held his breath. Beside him, Sergeant Mendoza clutched the handle of his sword. 

A _swoosh!_ and a grunt told Zorro that the effort to murder "Don Alejandro" had been made. Holding his finger to his lips, Zorro crept cautiously out from underneath the table. 

The bandit stood with his back to Zorro, drawing the bedcovers down. "A _dummy_?!" he whispered in evident disbelief. 

"How appropriate!" Zorro unsheathed his saber as the man whirled around in shock. "Only a _dummy_ would try to murder two innocent men, to begin with!" He raised his saber upward in a salute. 

For the next few minutes, the two men dueled. Their swords clanged as they lunged and parried and sidestepped. Again and again, Paco tried to run Zorro through, but Zorro always parried his attempts. 

Don Alejandro raced into the room, holding a candelabrum above his head, as Zorro disarmed Paco. Holding the tip of his sword against the man's chest, Zorro pressed his lips into a tight line. 

" _Señor,_ Don Alejandro did not drink the poison, but his servant boy did." He glared fiercely at Paco and pressed his sword against Paco's chest. "An innocent young boy is in danger of dying, because you tried to murder his master!" He tightened his grip on the saber's hilt. "You have two minutes to tell me the name of the poison before I run you through." 

Paco glanced down at the saber and pursed his lips. Sullenly, he told Zorro the name of the poison. It was a distilled juice from a rare and poisonous desert plant. "I sneaked into the tavern kitchen and poured it in the lemonade when no one was looking." He glared at Don Alejandro. "I sent you a letter in Don Esteban's name, inviting you to the tavern. I had seen his handwriting, so I knew how to copy it. Then I lured Don Esteban out on a wild-goose chase, to get him out of the way." 

Don Alejandro pursed his lips. Zorro nodded. "I thought as much." The masked man nodded toward Mendoza. "He's all yours, sergeant." 

"I'll go immediately to Dr. Hernandez's." Don Alejandro left the room. Following, Sergeant Mendoza marched Paco out the door. 

Minutes later, Don Alejandro returned with the doctor. The two gentlemen raced to Felipe's bedroom. "Fetch a basin," Dr. Hernandez ordered. "Set it where the boy can reach it." Don Alejandro left the room. 

The doctor mixed a white powder into a glass of water and held it to Felipe's lips. Don Diego swallowed hard as he watched. At that moment, Don Alejandro returned with a snow-white china basin. 

Felipe drank the antidote obediently, then laid his head down. "The medicine I gave you will make you vomit, Felipe." Dr. Hernandez patted the boy's shoulder. "At the same time, it will counteract the poison and render it harmless." Felipe nodded, then looked sick. 

As Felipe grabbed the china basin, a hard knot filled Don Diego's own stomach. Had he found out in time? 

For the next 15 minutes, Victoria bent over the servant boy as he vomited again and again. The three gentlemen watched anxiously; the de la Vegas folded their arms across their chests. Victoria smoothed Felipe's brown hair and patted his shoulder. 

At last, the vomiting stopped. Felipe lay on his side, weak and exhausted. Dr. Hernandez examined him. 

"Well, doctor?" Don Diego's voice sounded hoarse. 

The elderly doctor smiled at Felipe. "You're going to be just fine." Felipe's smile at the welcome news lit up his face. Smiles of joy spread across the adults' faces as the news sank in. 

Dr. Hernandez patted Felipe's shoulder. "Keep him quiet tonight and tomorrow, and keep him on liquids. He should be back to his old self the day after." He packed his black bag and left. 

The de la Vegas and Victoria joined Felipe as he wiggled on his back. "It's all over, Felipe." Don Diego hugged him gently. "I told you everything was going to be all right." Felipe nodded in smiling agreement. "Now, you get some rest, all right? In the morning, I'll feed you some breakfast." Felipe nodded. 

_"Buenos noches, amigo."_ Don Alejandro kissed his forehead. "You have a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." 

Felipe wiggled on his side and closed his eyes; Don Diego pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. The de la Vegas and Victoria left his room and closed the mahogany door. _Thank You, God!_ Don Diego silently prayed. _Gracias de Dios!_ He made the sign of the cross, and the others followed suit.  
  
  


**©1999 by KathyG**


End file.
